Green Eyed Girl
by theforeverloved
Summary: There's a transfer student at Hogwarts, and either like her, or hate her. Unfortunately for Aurore, she seems to be making enemies with the wrong people, and having admirers that she doesn't want.
1. Chapter 1

_**some pictures on my profile**_

There i stood, just staring blankly at a brick wall. Platform 9 and 3/4. They expected me to run through this wall? What am i, a ghost? I don't get it. All my dad told me was to run through the wall between platform 9 and 10. Yea, thanks for the help dad. After a few more seconds of staring, i started to tilt my head to the right, as if i would see an entrance if i looked at it from another angle. No such luck. When i looked around, i noticed muggles staring at me. Then i realized how odd i must have looked, just staring at a wall by myself. Then i felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me dear, are you trying to get onto platform 9 and 3/4?" A short, red haired, rather plump, lady asked me nicely.

"Yes, no matter how much I stare it doesn't seem to want to show me how to get on." I smiled.

"Yes, of course, you have to just run straight through the wall, and you'll be at the train." She indicated right after slightly laughing at my humor.

"Oh, ok. Um, that's what my father said, but i didn't actually think that's what he meant."

"Your father was quite literal dear. My sons and my daughter can show you how to go through if you want." She stepped aside and then i saw the line of kids behind her. Were all these kids hers? Wow...busy woman.

"This is Ginny, George, Fred, Ron, Charlie, and Percy." She pointed to each of them as she said their names. They simply waved at me.

"Hi." I simply said as i gave a small smile.

The mother turned her head towards Ginny.

"You can go ahead dear."

Ginny ran fast towards the wall and i flinched as she went through. Soon, i was just staring at the wall in amazment. Then Percy went, then Charlie, then Ron.

"Ladies first." I heard George say. I could easily tell them apart. I had always been good at telling twins apart, my old school had been full of them. Melissa and Maria, Ben and Jeff, Brittney and Brianna, and several others. I could always find a characterist about them that helped me tell them apart. That characteristic with Fred and George was small, but it was certainly there.

"Umm, that's ok, you can go ahead."

"Scared?" Fred asked with a smirk on his incredibly handsome face.

"Not at all." A little white lie never hurt anyone.

"Then go right ahead."

"Fine."

Then i ran with my eyes closed towards the wall. When i opened them again i was on a totally different train station. Wow. Then Fred and George were suddenly at my sides. We headed for the train, where a man took my 2 bags, though i kept my hand bag. As we got on, i noticed all the people talking to the twins, they must have been popular, something i had never been. When we found an empty compartment, the twins sat down in front of me while i sat alone on the other side.

"So love, i don't think we've gotten your name yet."

"Aurore."

"Cute name."

"Thanks, it's french."

"That's cool. Are you french or did your parents have a thing for french names?" Fred asked with a smile.

"I'm french. Born and raised."

"How come you don't have an accent?"

"I moved to the Boston when i was 8, so i lost the accent pretty fast."

"Oh. So do you speak french fluently?"

"Yup."

"Seriously? That's so cool!"

"Thanks" I smiled. Then i noticed they were just staring at me. Both of them. Just staring.

"Do i have something on my face or something?"

"No, no, not at all. Just your eyes. They're beautiful." George said.

"Thanks."

I was use to being told about my eyes. They were a vivid green that was very rare.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT IS THAT?!" george suddenly yelled.

"What?" I, on the other hand, wasn't as alert, and Fred didn't seem it either.

"That!" George pointed to the cat on the floor next to my handbag.

"That's Sora, he's my cat."

I picked Sora up and set him on my lap, where he nicely stayed sitting. The twins just stared back and forth from the cat to me.

"Why is it..." Fred started.

"...multicolored?" George finished.

"Well, i got my powers fairly early and when i was a baby, i found my mom's wand. Then i accidentally cast a spell on the cat, turning it that color. Well, those colors."

"Wicked." They both said at once

I smiled as i pet Sora and he started purring as he lied down on my lap.

Then the door opened.

"Hey guys can i sit with you..."

The boy drifted off when he saw what was in my lap. Then he looked at me and smiled.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Aurore, she's french." Fred told him

I laughed a bit at that last part.

"Aurore this is Oliver Wood."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Oliver sat down next to me, and again looked at my cat.

"What is that?"

"A cat."

"Yes, i can see that. Why is it multicolored." He laughed

"Accident when i was a kid."

"Ah."

I looked out the window as the 3 boys started talking, but my attention was pulled away from the passing trees when George asked me a question.

"So are you a transfer student?"

"No, i'm a first year."

"No way."

"Yea, why do i not look like a first year?"

"Um. No, not at all."

"Haha, that's normal, cause i'm not. I'm a 5th year."

"I knew it. There's no way you could have been a first year."

"So yea you're in our year, except for oliver, he's a 6th year."

The rest of the train ride was filled with us 4 laughing and getting to know each other. This was going to be an interesting year. Hopefully i wasn't going to have a repeat of last year.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Some pictures on my profile**_

When we got off the train, we were told that our bags were directly carried to our rooms. After a few minutes, everybody was gathered in front of a lake. During the train ride, i had changed into my robe. I wasn't a fan of the robe, it consisted of a skirt that went a little above my knees, a white collar shirt with a black vest-like thing on top, with white socks that went up to my calves. I had flat out refused to weat the shoes, and wore my multi-colored converse instead. While the others' uniforms had their house colors and symbol on it, mine was just back, including the loose tie around my neck. We walked over to small boats, that could carry 4 people, so the twins invited me on their boat, along with oliver. It was a 10 minute boat ride before i finally saw the huge castle that was Hogwarts.

"Wow." I said silently

"Breath-taking isn't it?" Oliver asked when he saw how wide my eyes were at the meer sight at the castle.

"Yea."

He leaned towards me and pulled the strand of hair that covered my ear away as he whispered:

"Wait until you see the inside."

His breath tickled my eyes but i didn't move away, i had my eyes glued to the castle. The twins had been surprisingly quiet the whole ride which worried me. I hadn't known them for long, but i could tell they weren't the kind to just shut up for 10 or 15 minutes straight without something being up, or wrong.

When we stepped on the shore in front of Hogwarts, Oliver left and went with the 6th years, while the twins just went on either sides of me and linked arms.

"Wouldn't want to lose you now would we?" Fred asked with a smile.

I turned to George who had the same smile on.

"Yea, i have a feeling i could get lost in here."

"Hey where's your cat?" Fred asked.

"Right here." I looked down at Sora who walked between me and Fred.

"Was he on the boat?"

"Yea."

"That's weird, i hadn't noticed him at all there."

"Yea, Sora has a tendency to camouflage."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, sometimes, i don't really know when, he just takes the color of whatever he's touching. It's probably why you hadn't noticed him on the train."

"Again, wicked." They both said at once.

I laughed as we walked into the castle with all the other 6th years.

As we approached a large wooden door, a man came towards me. He was dressed in a simple black robe as well, with shoulder length black hair that was greasy as hell too. When he talked, i suddenly got reminded of a snake. I also noticed when he talked, both the twins tensed around my arms.

"Miss Aimee, please follow me."

He turned and started walking away as i tried to pry away from the twins' death lock on my arms. As i caught up with the teacher, i found myself with a bunch of little kids, standing in front of a huge hall, that consisted of 4 tables (each with their own flags hanging above them), fully packed with kids. I stuck out a lot, being probably a foot taller then most of the kids that i was standing with. Then i noticed the back doors opened and students started towards certain tables. I noticed Fred and George with their bright red hair walking over to the table labeled Gryffindor. I saw that Oliver followed them to the same spot on that table. The twins looked at the front of the hall where they noticed me and waved and smiled. I waved and smiled back, turning a bit red from sticking out this much, in a pack of little kids. then an old, petite woman came to the from of the hall.

"Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. I'm happy to announce the arrival of the new first years, and as well a transfer student, Aurore Aimee. This is the sorting hat. When i call your name, you will come up here and sit here. I will then place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted in your ideal house. We will start with you Miss Aimee."

I walked up to the stool and sat. Professor McGonagall had barely put the hat on my head when the hat yelled 'GRYFFINDOR'. As i got off the stool, i noticed my all black robe was slowly turning in the normal Gryffindor uniforn. I smiled wide when i realized i was in the same house as Fred, George, and Oliver. As i ran over to the table, my eyes drifted to the Slytherin house, where i saw a bleach blond staring at me. I quickly turned my head back to where Fred and George were. They had made room inbetween them for me so i sat down fast. After another good 20 minuted of waiting for first years to be sorted, an old looking wizard stepped up to the front of the hall. It was Professor Dumbledore. He talked for a couple of minutes about the rules and then clapped his hands. When he did, food started appearing out of no where on the table. I was so hungry, i had a plate full of food and ate all of it in under 5 minutes. The twins just stared at me.

"I'm a fast eater."

"Of course. Do you always eat this much?" Fred asked

"Yes..."

"Really?" George continues

"Yes...why, do you not believe me?" I asked while laughing.

"Well, it's hard to believe, i mean you're as skinny as a twig."

"Um, thanks?"

"No problem."

After the meal, we headed towards the house towers, where we gave a fat lady in a painting the password. Each went to claim their own beds, and so did i. After i got a bed on top of another 5th year, Angela Diaz, i went to freshen up in the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and looked in the mirror after drying off. My long, straight, dirty blond hair hung loose around my face. My green eyes seemed to pierce the mirror and my full lips seemed a bit paler then usual. Then i suddenly decided to go wonder around the castle, we were suppose to be in our dorms in another 2 hours, so i had time. I left the girl's dorms and went down the stairs. I exited the house commonroom and headed wherever in the moving staircase


	3. Chapter 3

_**some pictures us on my profile**_

I exited the house commonroom and headed wherever in the moving staircase. I had left my sweater/vest thing behind and was left with a white collar shirt that had the sleeves pulled up and the top few buttons undone, along with the tie loosened. I was walking through a long hallway when it suddenly got cold. The twins had told me at dinner that it was always colder in the Slytherins' hallways, so i knew i was close to the entrance. It really didn't sound like that great of a house, so i took the closest left into a narrow hallway where i smacked straight into someone, causing me to fall backwards.

"Ow, i'm sorry"

"Watch where you're going next time."

"Sorry."

When the boy looked down and saw me, his face changed into a softer yet more intimidating face. I reconized him as the bleach blond from dinner.

"Here, let me help you up."

He put his hand forward and i grabbed it. He suddenly pulled me straight up with so much force that i landed in his arms.

"Name's Draco. Slytherin. And you would be?"

"Aurore. Gryffindor." I coughed a few times to make him realize he had his arms still around me, but he never let go.

"Why don't we hang out for a little while?"

"Um, i would, but i told my friends i would meet them in a couple of minutes, so i have to go. Excuse me." He finally let me go. When i turned and walked away, i heard him smirk which only made me walk a bit faster. The twins had strictly told me to _stay away_ from him. Yet there I was a couple of seconds ago, in the middle of the hall, in his arms (not that i wanted to be). Hope the twins didn't hear about this.

I walked back to the common room, trying to forget what just happened, when i ran into someone else. I have GOT to stop doing that. I fell back but was easily caught by Fred.

"Gotcha" He said with a smile.

"Haha, thanks for that."

He pulled me back up.

"You good?"

"Yup"

"Good. So where've you been?"

I starting turning a bit red, i could feel it.

"Um, i was just...wondering around the caslte."

Fred smiled.

"Find anything interesting?"  
"Nope. I was just going to bed."

"Alright, well i'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, good night."

"Sleep well, oh and don't let the giant spiders and ghostes scare you too much."

"What?!"

"Haha, just kidding."

"NOT funny! I'm like, really afraid of spiders. Seeing them will cause me mild to servere death."

He laughed at that. It was an inside joke i had with my friend a while ago. I had found it pretty hilarious. God Fred had a great smile and laugh.

"Yes, well is there isn't any other mean joke you wanna make, i'm going to bed."

"Alright, see yea."

I was about to leave when he pecked me on the cheek. I smiled and kept walking. A few seconds later, blushing a deep red color.

_**short chapter i know...R&R!! please**_


End file.
